


Any Way You Want Me

by CreatePeaceFromChaos, Uintuva



Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Fic and Art, Kinda, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Strength Kink, belly bulge, excessive amounts of cum, non-human biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: ...Kisame gave a deep, slightly breathless chuckle as he removed his teeth from Kakashi’s neck. Cool lips brushed over the bite, making it sting but then soothing it in turn...Or: Kakashi gets wrecked by Kisame.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hoshigaki Kisame
Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Any Way You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bend Me, Shape Me" by The American Breed

Kakashi shuddered and gave a breathy whine as Kisame sank into him for the third time that night; his head dropped back, baring his throat, and Kisame wasted no time in sinking his sharp teeth into pale flesh, just deep enough to break skin and make Kakashi bleed. It made him keen softly, too, and Kisame gave a deep, slightly breathless chuckle as he removed his teeth from Kakashi’s neck. Cool lips brushed over the bite, making it sting but then soothing it in turn, and Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck as Kisame hooked Kakashi’s knees over his elbows and gave a slow, rolling thrust that had Kakashi’s back arching and his nails digging into the backs of Kisame’s shoulders. He felt so tiny beneath his lover’s bulk; he felt delicate in a way that was entirely unfamiliar, and he _loved it_.

His sensitive rim was sending jolts up his spine with every movement, and he was sure he’d been gaping last time Kisame had pulled free to change their positions; he was equally sure that he’d be on bed rest for the rest of the week from how thoroughly Kisame had used his ass tonight – not that he was complaining. He loved it when Kisame claimed him like this, loved it when his lover fucked load after load of cum into his all too willing body, loved the marks he was left with after an intense night together.

Kisame tugged free and flipped Kakashi over onto his front, pushing back into him before Kakashi could do more than gasp a wordless protest at the sudden emptiness, and then Kakashi was hauled up and back so he was straddling his lover’s lap backwards. Kisame’s cock was buried to the hilt inside him, gravity and Kakashi’s own weight helping him to take the entirety of his lover’s enormous cock. Kakashi flung an arm up and back, just barely managing to hook it around Kisame’s neck for support before the other man was using his grasp on Kakashi’s hips to make him ride him. He moaned, head dropping back onto Kisame’s shoulder, as his lover fucked up into him in short, sharp, deep thrusts that had Kakashi’s breath being punched out of him in tiny, high-pitched ‘ah’s. Another sound, utterly obscene, was all Kakashi could hear apart from his own little cries – the slick noises of Kisame’s cum being forced out of Kakashi’s aching hole from how very full he was. His ass and thighs were a mess of sweat and cum, and he could feel his inner thighs bruising from where Kisame’s mouth had paid attention to them earlier.

He risked a glance down, barely able to focus his eyes as Kisame continued to bounce him on his cock, and moaned gutturally as he saw how distended his stomach had become. Whenever Kisame climaxed, he spilled a _lot_ of cum, and most of that was currently inside Kakashi. His belly was partially rounded from how well Kisame had filled him, and every time he was dragged down onto his lover’s cock again, his stomach actually bulged from the size of him.

It was enough to have him clamping down around Kisame’s cock as best he could, yet another orgasm rocking through him. This one was mostly dry, and Kakashi almost sobbed as Kisame fucked him through it. His cock was going limp, his body far too exhausted despite his desire and willingness to continue, but Kisame was still rock-hard.

Kakashi clung to Kisame’s neck and forearm and melted back against him, too exhausted to do anything more than just hold on as his lover continued to fuck into his malleable body.

His little lover was so hot and wet and swollen tight around his cock, trembling and weeping silently – not that Kisame thought Kakashi realised he was doing so – as he chased his fifth orgasm of the night. It was rare for them to have time for him to get more than two, occasionally three, and so he was going to make the most of it. Kakashi was a wreck, sprawled open on his lap and clinging tight with pleasure-weak arms, whining brokenly every time Kisame thrust up whilst pulling him down.

Kakashi looked almost pregnant, body swollen with the amount of cum Kisame had fucked into him, and still his belly bulged with every in-stroke of Kisame’s cock. It was far hotter than it had any right to be, and Kisame made a mental note – vague and incoherent as it was – to do this more often. Kakashi looked damn good all round with Kisame’s seed.

His lover jerked, body attempting to clamp down around his cock yet again as he trembled with a dry orgasm, and Kisame groaned as he finally reached his own fifth climax. He held Kakashi down and rocked up into his cum-slick hole as he spilled inside him yet again, and then toppled them both forwards so Kakashi was sprawled – fucked almost unconscious and completely incoherent – on his front with Kisame covering him entirely. He rocked his still-hard cock in and out at a leisurely pace, and then – finally done for the night – slowly drew all the way out. Kakashi’s hole was puffy and red and gaping open about an inch, and as Kisame watched, a small stream of white trailed down to pool on the blanket between Kakashi’s splayed, bruised, cum-stained thighs.

Satisfaction surged within him, and Kisame reached for the box that held most of their sex toys to procure a thick plug. With the amount of cum inside Kakashi’s pretty, ruined hole, there was no real need for more lube, and so Kisame eased the wide toy into his lover after only a quick, sparse application of the stuff. Kakashi whimpered but didn’t try to move away – on the contrary, he actually attempted to move _towards_ it – and Kisame settled the flared base of the plug snug between his lover’s cheeks. He then moved over Kakashi once more, his broad body completely covering the lithe form of his little silver-haired lover; he pressed a kiss to the bite mark he’d left on Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi gave a little happy hum and relaxed beneath his weight, and Kisame grinned as he felt Kakashi’s breathing settle into a rhythm approaching sleep.

Maybe he’d wake his lover up by fucking even more cum into his pretty little body.

[[On Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/uintuva/status/1352858189977579520?s=19)]


End file.
